


Chase

by Zephyros22



Series: Arc One: Valkyrie Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: Takes place after the palace escape, before the group rendezvous with Vito





	Chase

Breath coming in short harsh gasps, Amelia pushed herself faster through the thickets and vines that threatened to impede her race against her pursuer. Her knuckles burned white as she grasped the brightly colored cloak around her. No doubt Saria's cloak would be torn by thorns and branches by the end of her flight. The hoofbeats of the lone rider were not far behind her at all. If she stopped to listen for even a moment, she could hear the harsh breathing of the horse behind her and jingling of its saddle.

Eyes scanning the woods desperately, she found a break in the trees to her left. Feet scrambling for purchase, she veered away from the rider and sprinted for the end of the woods. She could only pray she was right in that she was running towards town, where she could lose the soldier easily in the busy streets. Her legs shook with exertion, eyes wild as she focused on the end of the trees in front of her. The branches and vines reached out to snatch away her cloak as she ran, scratching her face and leaving thorns in-bedded in her skin. 

She broke away from the trees all at once, vines trailing after her as her feet landed on soft grass. She afforded herself only a brief pause, breath coming in heavy gasps. The walls of the town beckoned in the distance, so close she could see the steeple of the church. She breathed a sigh of relief before pushing her feet forwards. 

However, it seemed fate was not on her side. Just as she neared the middle of the field, a shout sounded from behind her. The rider had tracked her through the trees and now broke away from the forest. Without the trees obstructing his path he urged his steed onwards, faster, towards the fugitive knight. Amelia was no match for a racing horse. As the hoofbeats neared behind her she abandoned her brightly colored cloak and sprinted forwards, hands reaching out towards the town almost within her grasp. She was so close to safety, even as panic mounted rapidly inside her chest. Gasping desperately, she focused her eyes on the hill in front of her, trying to ignore the pending doom behind her.

Amelia remembered to send up a prayer that at least Saria and Kaiden were safe before the rider was right behind her. A strong arm reached down from the saddle and seized her by the back of her shirt. With a strong tug, she found herself stomach down across her captor's horse. The rider slowed his steed to an even walk as Amelia thrashed wildly in the rider's grip. 

"Let me go!" She shrieked, hands beating down on the soldier's leg. "Let me down, dammit! I'm innocent! Let me go!"

The rider urged his horse to a stop with a yank of the reins so he could easily address the girl splayed across his steed. "Heavens woman! I know you're innocent! That's why I tried to track you down before them soldiers back th- ow! Stop it!" he yelped as her fist landed on his knee with force. "Good lord, listen for a moment will you?!"

Amelia twisted so she faced the man and snarled. "Liar! You're just going to take me back to Princess Alymia and hand her my head!" 

The man tried to still the squirming knight on his horse. "Listen, I'm just a smithy apprentice, I hardly think I'm even allowed in that castle."

Amelia ceased her struggling, turning wide eyes to the man in the saddle. "You're the apprentice?" She asked with no small amount of incredulity.

The rider above her shot her a lopsided grin, twisting his head to blow his dark bangs out of his eyes. "That I am, my lady. Name's Vito, at your service." His brown eyes lit up at finally introducing himself.

Amelia was silent for a few moments, body completely still. Finally she erupted, cheeks flushing bright red. "My God! Why didn't you say so! I ran all that way when you could have just yelled you were the apprentice?!"

Vito's smile faltered. "Well excuse me, miss! It isn't like I didn't try. You certainly were a ways off. Strong runner, you are." he scoffed. "Some thanks I get."

Amelia tried to push herself up to face him better. "When you're running from a cavalry of soldiers and one begins to chase after you, do you think I have any time to make any other deductions?!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Especially when he swings me onto his horse without so much as a warning?!"

Vito's eyebrows raised, a pleased smirk returning to his face. "My, aren't you a fiery lass?" At Amelia's astonished face he laughed loudly. "It's fine! I like stubborn women, they're so much more interesting."

"Why you-!" Amelia attempted to twist off his saddle, not to much success. "Ugh! Put me down!" she demanded

Vito snorted and began to walk his horse forward. "You sure? I kinda like the view from up here." He narrowly avoided Amelia's wild swing of her fist. "Ooh, close one."

"You're absolutely vile!" Amelia shot back with a hiss. 

"I prefered the term 'gifted', thank you." He replied with a laugh. "Now, where are your friends?"

"How about you put me down and I tell you?" She retorted. 

Vito hummed. "Interesting proposition. How about you tell me and I might put you down?"

"Ugh! Let me off!"

"Ah ah ah! Not while the horse is moving, mind you!"

Amelia groaned in frustration, letting herself go limp over the horse for a moment. As she did so, a sharp pain welled up on her side. She tensed, a hand reaching for her side as she hissed in pain. 

Vito halted his horse immediately. "Oi, you alright?"

"I'm fine." She gritted out with a glare. "Put me down."

Vito was conspicuously silent. Amelia twisted to better look at his face, which was less than pleased. His eyebrows were drawn tight, thin lips turned down into a frown. "You're hurt, aren't you?" he asked seriously.

Amelia winced as another wave of pain squeezed her side. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Vito. Carefully, he lifted Amelia so she could sit properly on the saddle with him. She grunted in pain behind gritted teeth. "Careful, please." She entreated. Vito nodded and allowed her to swing a leg over so she sat sidesaddle. "It's probably my stitches." She groaned. "They might have ripped."

"Heavens, woman, who did that to you?" Vito exclaiamed, setting aside his reins and peeling off his gloves.

Amelia grimaced in reply "It's a very, very long story, I assure you."

"Well I hope you will tell me sometime." Vito murmured in reply before reaching for the hem of Amelia's shirt. Before he could even touch it Amelia clumsily smacked his hand away. 

She shot him the hardest glare she could muster. "Don't."

Vito remained unmoved. "I need to look at it to see how bad it is." he replied. "To do that I need to lift your shirt."

"How do I know you're not just going to ogle at me?" She shot back

"This is serious, my lady." He responded, brow drawn taut. Amelia's eyes shot up in surprise at his sincerity. Vito sighed through his nose and locked eyes with her. "Let me see." He spoke, more of a command than a request. 

Amelia frowned, but removed her hand and allowed him to peel her armor guard away from her shirt. Vito didn't even have to look under the shirt to see a large bloodstain increasing in size on Amelia's waist. "My God." he breathed. "We need to get you to a doctor."

"My friend is a doctor." She replied tiredly. "She can fix it."

"Where is she?" Vito inquired sharply, gathering his reins.

"Back towards town...I told her to hide." Amelia replied. She felt sick from the pain in her side, her vision beginning to swim. "It hurts..."

"I'm sure it does. How in the world did this happen?" Vito helped Amelia swing her leg back over the horse with a moan of pain.

"I told you, it's a long story." She murmured, eyelids drooping. "I'm too tired to tell it right now..."

"Hey, you okay?" Vito tried to look down at her face as he urged his horse to walk, careful not to jostle his passenger.

"I'm just really sleepy." she muttered. "I don't feel well..."

"Amelia? Stay with me, please." Vito spoke sharply, his voice mounting with concern. "Amelia?"

"Just ride, Vito." Amelia slumped against him. "Towards the market...a girl with dark long hair and a brother..." She trailed off.

"Amelia!!" Vito tried to shake her, to no success. She remained limp in his saddle, eyes fluttering shut. He cursed and snapped his reins, urging his horse into a quick canter as he rode towards the town on the hill. He only prayed he would find her friends in time.


End file.
